


rhapsody in blue

by ashley_in_the_know



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know
Summary: a series of drabbles centered around Vex/Alluraakawhen you're in rarepair hell, you create your own content





	rhapsody in blue

“Did you mean it?” Vex asks softly, shifting so she can stare down at Allura. “What you said earlier, I mean.” She’s nervous under the glow of Allura’s Dancing Lights, fidgeting with the bed sheets, worrying her bottom lip.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, dearest,” Allura says, reaching up to brush dark hair back behind her lover’s ear. “I was, ah, rather vocal earlier, if you recall.”

Vex laughs, and Allura delights in the sound. “Mmm, yes I do.” She lowers her voice, even though the only other occupant in the room is a bear snoring by the fire. “I’m referring to when you had me pinned down.” She ducks to plant a chaste kiss to Allura’s lips. “Begging you for mercy.” Another kiss, with a little more heat. “Do you remember what you said?” A third kiss that builds and consumes, and only ends when they break apart gasping for air.

“Vaguely,” Allura murmurs against her lips. A lie. She knows exactly what Vex means, could recite it verbatim. She takes advantage of Vex’s distraction to flip their position, pinning her wrists above her head, surrounding her with a curtain of golden hair. “If you wouldn’t mind jogging my memory, darling?”

Vex huffs, squirms underneath Allura in ways that are  _utterly_ unfair. “You said...” She licks her lips, her chest heaving. “You said  _Patience, love. Be a good girl and I’ll take care of you.”_ The naked arousal dims, replaced by the raw nerves of before. “Love. You said love.” She closes her eyes, swallows. Opens them again. “Did you mean it? Do you love me?”

Allura releases her hold on Vex’s wrists, laces their fingers together. “Yes,” she whispers. “I love you, Vex’ahlia.” She untangles one hand to stroke through her hair. “Is that alright?”

Vex nods, smiling shyly, and Allura’s heart soars. “Yeah, I think I can handle that.”


End file.
